Cool Hand Ed
"Cool Hand Ed" is a season 5 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which the Eds, plus Jonny 2x4 and Plank, try to escape school early. Plot It's another day of learning for the kids over in Peach Creek Jr. High, but whilst Double D might get a kick out of aligning his stationery and disruptive Ed might find fun in flinging the occasional shoe or bowling ball, for poor Eddy its almost excruciating. In fact its all he can do to stop himself going gaga as he watches the clock hands crawling slowly around. By the time gym class rolls around, Eddy has had more that enough, in fact he wants out of school and he wants out now! His friends though, are not so easily persuaded, after all Ed knows just how the sister-mom-dad grapevine works and of course for Double D the idea of skipping school just doesn't compute from the get go! Eddy though, is nothing if not crafty and so with a little monster movie marathon persuasion for Ed and some out and out blackmail for Double D (boosted by his own post gym class wretchedness) he gets his friends on board too along with Jonny and Plank. Eddy of course doesn't want Jonny there but with the little kid holding the unbeatable ace that Plank will squeal if he's not included, there's really not a whole lot else he can do to stop him! Quite how they are going to bust out of school hinges of course on the constantly put upon ingenuity of the long-suffering Double D who knows there are eyes and ears everywhere just waiting to rat him out and so this calls for being extra sneaky. Extra sneaky in Eddy's case means lurking in the bookshelves & behind posters to pilfer things; for Jonny it means keeping an eye on the opposition and smuggling cutlery out of the cafeteria in his belly button while for Ed ... uhmm, well at least he gets clean for once! And just for once, their plan seems to be coming together for before the afternoon is too far gone, Edd has turned all the sneakily stolen stuff into something capable of getting them out of school, no Ed not a hamburger but an aeroplane! Meanwhile, Nazz discovers that the Eds are missing, and with a Berlin-style air-raid siren, Eddy readies the plane for take-off, despite Edd's pleas that "This craft is not yet airworthy!" and soon after, poor Jonny & Plank find the bottom dropping out of their world as Eddy & Co soar shakily to freedom. But they get slingshotted back thanks to Edd's shirt they hit the school! It turns out the school day was almost over anyway! Quotes *'Kevin': "Let's go to my place for an after-school snack." Nazz: "Sounds cool, Kev." Rolf: "Rolf will join you!" Kevin: pointedly "Three's a crowd, dude!" Rolf: knowingly "Hel-lo…" Ed and still confused: "Are we free?" Eddy: "You had to do it Double D." Edd: "What was I thinking, Eddy?" D groans at the failure of the escape while still injured ---- *'Edd': "There are severe consequences to…" hard "…skipping school." Ed: of being found out if he skipped school "Yeah, Eddy. The school will tell Sarah, and Sarah will tell Mom, and Mom will tell Dad, AND DAD WILL JUST SIT THERE AND WATCH TV!" Eddy: Ed while whispering and convincing to Ed at the same time the "good" things of skipping school "Just think of it, Ed. All day monster movies, comics and all the gravy you can stomach." brain starts to pump while thinking of his choice; a bell dings and Ed grabs Double D and shaking him hard Ed: "IT'S TOTALLY WORTH IT DOUBLE D!" coach blows the whistle to tell them to move on to the next station and Ed and Eddy went toward the next station while Double D is still in his painful position Edd: "Oh, for goodness sake." and Eddy at the jump rope station trying to do jump ropes while Double D joins in with the jump roping "You can't just run for it, Eddy. A successful escape during school hours will take careful planning with flawless execution. Planning I want no part of, thank you." Eddy: while tempting Double D at the same time "Oh yes you do, or Ed here's gonna write your locker combination on the girl's bathroom wall." Edd: fear "You wouldn't dare!" gives Ed a pencil to sharpen with his own mouth; Eddy smells the air and pulls Double D out of the way and finds Jonny overhearing Eddy: grabbing Jonny "Who sent you?! What'd you hear?!" Jonny: "It wasn't me Eddy! Honest! It's Plank! He wants to escape too!" looks in other directions and lets go of Jonny; denying his request for Plank Eddy: "No way, Jose." Jonny: "Plank says he'll squeal Eddy!" about to attack Plank, but Ed stops him Eddy: "Why that dirty... LET ME AT HIM! I'll... I'll... Okay fine, but if I hear one peep out of either of you, you're gonezo!" pokes at Jonny's nose while warning him Jonny: as Eddy intimidates him "I think I tinkled, Plank!" coach blows the whistle as the Eds and Jonny with Plank head over to the weight-lifting station; Ed, Eddy and Jonny stare at Double D waiting for him to join and help out on the escape Edd: to Ed, Eddy and Jonny "Count me in, curse Physical Education. We'll rendezvous at lunch hour, it's the only time we can move freely about the school. Synchronize your watches, gentlemen." Eddy and Jonny are confused about what he is saying "synchronize your watches." Eddy: "What watches?" Edd: and sweaty at the same time "You know what I mean." lunch bell rings as everyone disperses to lunch is playing basketball in the gym while heading over to the bathroom; Jonny and Plank spying while Eddy is sweeping the floor and Jonny signals Eddy by throwing the cheese on him, signaling Ed to get ready in the bathroom; Ed comes out of camoflauge and takes Kevin's sweat-clothing while he's showering; Eddy spies on Sarah and Jimmy, Jonny and Plank spies on the Kankers and takes the lunch utensils unseen by others, Eddy spies on the hallways; objects being tossed up on to the roof along with Ed and Ed dives back down until the escape plane is nearly complete Eddy: to Ed and Jonny "Move it! Move it!" looking around on the roof "So how we busting out of this booby-hatch, professor?" ---- *'Jonny': out loud while admiring the appearance of the escape plane "Plank says it's a dragon! Right?" Ed: "A hamburger by any other name would be as cheesy." ties up Ed and Jonny's heads together to silence them Eddy: "Keep it down, numbskulls! We're trying to be fakey here." Ed ''wondering what the airplane is: "Is it a hamburger, Eddy?" *'Edd': "Hardly, Ed. I've constructed your winged wish. Your soaring skiddadle, your flying flee to freedom, gentlemen." *'Jonny''' Plank up while staring at the outer part of the school: "Wow!" D walks back to finish the escape plane *'Ed' about what they were looking at: "What are we looking at guys?" *'Eddy': "Okay, break it up! Move it before the screws find out we're missing! Oh boy! Oh boy!" ---- *'Jonny': as Eddy intimidates him "I think I tinkled, Plank!" ---- *'Nazz': the model of Double D which appears to be reading a cookery book with a Kung Fu one nearby and placing her petition clip board in front of the decoy dummy "Double D? I was like, wondering if you'd sign my petition? It's for, like, cuter guys for school janitors. Wouldn't that be cool?" ignored by "Double D" "''Double D?" ''taps on the dummy several times, sees the head fell off and picks it up "Are you okay dude?" ---- *'Ed': the plane "My name is Ed. FLY ME!" Trivia *If you're quick you might spot the nameplate on the teacher's desk at the front of class - Ms Borroz. Zoë Borroz is Ed, Edd n Eddy's production assistant! *Note also that Mr Antonucci runs the reading club according to the notice in the library! Obviously he knows that "books aren't too bad!" *Why the book about bulldogs? Well the show's producer Dan Sioui has a bulldog called 'Margot' that's why! And if you've played the Ed's Mis-Edventures game then you may well have met her already! *Even if the Eds managed to escape school successfully, it wouldn't really matter anyway, because if they did escape, it would only be about ten seconds before school actually ended. *The impact of the plane crashing into the school completely destroyed the plane, but left the school almost completely intact. *Since there was a way to eject a passenger off of the plane, Edd must have known that something like that was going to happen and therefore set up an eject system. *How did Eddy know which buttons and knobs to press on the plane if he was never told that information? *When Eddy was spying on Sarah and Jimmy in the wood shop, he watched them through a shelf of books. Coincidentally, there were two books called "How to Escape" and "Invisibility 101". *When Eddy was spying on Sarah and Jimmy notice how Sarah uses glue on her project to make it stick and whirl, but in actuality the glue would make it stick not whirl. *Edd created a decoy of himself to place in the library so people won't know that he is gone. Nazz then messed with the decoy and the head fell off. This could be an allusion to the 1979 film Escape from Alcatraz where near the end of the film, a security guard discovers that three of the inmates had escaped after the head of one of their decoys fell off the bed. *In one scene Edd speaks the line "Synchronize your watches, gentlemen!" This could be an allusion to the 90's comedy show Parker Lewis Can't Lose in which the main character, Parker, would say the same thing in almost every episode when they were up to something. *When Ed says " A hamburger by any other name would be just as cheesy", he is referencing a famous William Shakespeare quote, "A rose by any other name would smell as sweet". *The design of the escape plane took a lot of time, making Ed, Double D, Eddy, Jonny and Plank skipped later classes . Wouldn't the teachers already have notice they're missing some students already when lunch was over earlier before their escape attempt? *If you notice Jonny going to class, you notice he was late to school since school started already before he went in. Look closely how Jonny was sneaking into class while the others were already there. *If you look on the inside of Ed's head with his pea-size brain attached to the vertebrae, you can see a discarded aluminum can and a spoon with day-old Chunky Puffs still on there. *All the characters appeared, but not all of them spoke in this episode. *Jimmy and Sarah do not talk at all in this episode. Video 183GyDu9G1Q Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes Featuring Peach Creek Jr. High Category:Episodes with no scams